Friends, Enemies, and Lovers
by Iloveyou15079
Summary: They were friends as kids. Then their fathers got into the same business and fought over what to name it, turning the two against each other. Now Beck and Jade are regaining old feelings and like each other again but neither of them know it. How can they be together if their family war is still going on?
1. Chapter 1

"Jade, be a darling and get me a beer." Josh, my oldest brother, told me.

"Sure! While I'm at it, do you want me to put on a maid's outfit?" I snapped back sarcastically, throwing his beer towards him.

"Jadelyn, don't you dare be sarcastic with you brother!" my mother yelled.

Jason looked out the window. "Jade, Cat's here." he told me.

I threw my dish towel down and grabbed my things.

"Bye!" I yelled to everyone, they obviously could care less about me right now, and ran out to Cat's car.

* * *

"Let's go!" I cried as I got into her car.

Cat and I are meeting our friend Tori and her three other friends at a club.

My parents don't care, just as long as I don't talk to an Oliver.

My family hates the Olivers.

I'm not quite sure if I do because I've never met one.

"We're here!" Cat exclaimed, parking the car.

I forced a smile as we got out of the car.

"Tori's here..." Cat said and ran to her.

I ran after her and stood there awkwardly while Cat hugged Tori.

Tori stood by the front door with three guys who were directly behind her.

"Hey, Girly!" I cried.

"Hey!" Tori grinned back. "Oh! This is Andre, Robbie, and last but not least... here's Beck."

Tori pointed to each one when she said their name.

"I'm Cat. And this..." Cat hugged me. "This is Jade."

I rolled my eyes and smiled at the three strangers.

"Let's get inside!" I suggested.

3 Hours Later

We all sat down at a table and started talking, getting to know each other.

"So, Jade. Did it hurt when you got your eyebrow pierced?" Robbie asked, looking at her piercing.

Cat and I looked at each other at the same time and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tori asked.

I looked at everyone seriously now. "Okay. Believe it or not, I don't remember getting my piercings... Yet, I don't want them taken out." I smiled. "It keeps some guys away and gives off that bad-ass look, but really, if you piss me off, I will hurt you."

Cat mumbled something.

"Huh?" Beck asked.

"If she doesn't hurt you herself, her brothers sure will." she said again, a bit louder.

Jade shrugged. "I don't know...they've been Mamma's boys lately." I added.

"So Jade, how old are you?" Andre asked.

"Seventeen," I answered.

"You look familiar..." Beck said.

I smirked. "A lot of people have said that. Stupid family war!"

"War?" Robbie asked.

"Her dad's company and another one are enemies..." Cat explained.

"Wait, what's your last name?" Beck asked suddenly.

"West...what's yours?" I asked.

"Oliver..." he said.

We both jumped away from each other, in opposite directions.

"You!" we both yelled.

"Stay away from me!" I cried.

"Look Sweetheart, if I would have known you were a West, I wouldn't have said anything to you." he told her.

"Then don't talk to me!" I snapped back.

"Whoa, you two are enemies?" Andre asked.

"Pretty much." Beck said.

"Excuse me Darlin', but would you like to dance?" a guy tapped on my shoulder and asked me.

I noticed it was my boyfriend's best friend and laughed.

"Sure Tommy, Let's go." I smiled.

We went out on the dance floor.

_Sure my boyfrend knows Tommy and I joke, but he can be really mean..._

"Jade!" I heard his drunken voice call out my name.

I turned and ran to the table.

"Hide me!" I cried.

"Why?" Robbie asked.

"Connor!" I whispered.

Cat looked around scared now. "Oh God! Umm, get your stuff. We'll leave." she said.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not letting my airhead of a boyfriend ruin our night out."

"Jade, you just got rid of some bruises!" Cat whined.

"I got hit okay? My Daddy hit me for something I said in my sleep..." I admitted.

"Jade, who is your boyfriend?" Andre asked.

"Hey Jade, why did you run away?" he asked; I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Sorry Babe, Caterina wanted something. Um, can we talk outside?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said and pulled me outside.

30 Minutes Later

"CAT! CAN YOU HELP ME?!" I texted, sitting on the ground outside the club.

"Jade?" I heard voices.

"Hello." I said through my tears and looked up.

I saw my enemies face.

"Never did I ever think I'd be so glad to see an Oliver." I whispered.

"Gee, thanks..." he said and picked me up.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Somewhere I can find the blood coming from your face." he told me.

_I would normally argue, but I'm too weak and scared._

"Can you take me home...please. I know you rememeber where I live." I whispered.

"What about your family?" he asked.

"My family leaves for about six hours at ten o'clock." I told him.

"You're in luck..." he said.

I forced my head up to look at him.

"It's eleven." he told me and put me down gently in his truck.


	2. Chapter 2

"This isn't my house." I said when I could talk a bit normally again.

Beck nodded. "I know..."

I looked at him confused. "Beck. I told you to drive me home."

"I don't think you want to go home..." he told me.

"And why is that?" I asked him angry now.

"My parents aren't home and you're bleeding. I don't want you to get in trouble when you wake up tomorrow in your bed and your parents see the blood." he said.

I sighed. "But-"

"But nothing... no one is going to be home tonight. You can sleep over if you'd like."

I bit my lip nervously.

_I haven't been to his house for so many years and I haven't slept over in... I don't know how long._

"Alright." I told him. "But I have to be home tomorrow."

Beck chuckled. "Of course... I'm not kidnapping you."

I smiled.

"Or am I?" he added.

I laughed.

"So it's this house?" I asked, pointing.

He nodded and got out.

"Do you need me to carry you?" he asked.

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'll take that as a yes!" he smirked and scooped me up in his arms.

I giggled; I felt so safe there.

He took me up to his bedroom and laid me down on his bed.

I looked around. "This is your bedroom?" I asked.

He nodded.

I got up, but instandtly felt dizzy.

"Whoa, easy..." he said, instantly dashing to my rescue and holding me up.

"How bad did he hurt me this time?" I asked, looking up at him.

I knew I'd probably start crying right here in front of him.

Beck handed me his hand and I took it.

"Follow me..." he whispered and I followed him into a bathroom.

He turned on the light and made me look in the mirror.

I stared at myself in shock.

"Wow." I whispered.

Just about my whole entire face was covered in blood.

I saw what he meant by not taking me home.

_Crap! I forgot to text my mom and tell her I was sleeping over at Cat's house or something._

I looked at Beck.

He sighed. "Can I please clean you off?" he asked.

I nodded. "Sure. Umm, do you know what I did with my phone?"

He nodded and handed it to me.

I took it and looked at him confused.

"It fell out of your pocket..." he told me.

I nodded and sighed as I texted my mother that I was over at Cat's.

Then I quickly texted Cat and told her to cover for me.

Beck had left the room once I started texting and when I finally put my phone back into my pocket he came back.

He had a wet towel in his hand and bent down to wipe all of the blood off.

"Thanks Beck..." I whispered.

He smiled and started cleaning the part where all of the blood originally was coming from and I winced. "Ow..."

He pulled the towel away. "You might just want to take a shower..." he told me.

I nodded and lifted my arms up; it hurt.

I looked at him awkwardly.

"Oh... you want me to leave?" he asked, ready to leave if he really had to.

I shook my head. "Actually, can you help me get my shirt off. He hurt my arms too."

He frowned and nodded. "Of course..."

I sighed.

He took off my shirt and all of my bruises were exposed.

"He did this to you?" he asked.

I looked down at the tiled bathroom floor and didn't say a word.

"Jade. You need to seriously break up with this guy!" he told me.

I nodded. "I've tried... all he does is hurt me even more."

He sighed and looked at my bra.

I looked at him nervously.

"Do I have to?" he asked.

I frowned. "I really don't care right now..." I sighed.

He nodded and unhooked my bra, backing away afterward.

I ignored the pain in my arms as I took off my pants and everything else and hopped into his shower. "Um... Beck." I cried.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I don't know how to use your shower." I laughed.

"Oh." He chuckled. "I'll help you with that."

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

He moved the curtain and turned the water on. "Is that too hot?"

I shook my head. "It's perfect. Thanks."

He nodded and put the shower curtain back.

"I'll make us something to eat..." he said and left while I took my shower.

A good thirty minutes or so later, I got out of the shower and put on a robe, since I had no clothes.

I walked downstairs to his kitchen.

Everything in this house was coming back to me.

Flashback

"Jade! You got mud all over me." Beck complained.

I laughed and pointed at him. "You need a shower."

He rolled his eyes.

I stopped laughing and helped him up out of the mud puddle.

"Sorry..." I told him.

He shrugged. "You know I love being dirty. It's cleaning up that I hate."

I nodded.

"Lunch time guys!" his mother called us.

I pushed Beck and ran as fast as I could to his front door.

Once I reached the steps, I looked back and sighed; I'd pushed him back into the puddle and he was trying to get up again.

I smiled and ran back and helped him up.

"Thanks," he grinned.

I nodded. "No problem."

I walked towards his door again.

"Jade?" he asked.

I turned around. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Come here..." he whispered.

I looked at him confused, but came anyway.

"Close your eyes." he told me.

I sighed. "Alright, but if you shove a frog down my pants I'm taking your sandwich."

Beck laughed. "I'm not doing that..."

I nodded. "Okay."

I shut my eyes and he surprised me.

He kissed me and my eyes popped right open.

"Sorry..." he whispered shyly.

I shook my head. "No. You're fine..." I smiled.

"Really?" He smiled. "You don't think I'm gross?"

"Not one bit..." I blushed.

He grabbed my hand and we both ran inside to eat our lunch.

End of Flashback

"Jade!" Beck called.

I came down the last step and sat down at the kitchen table. "Yes?"

He turned around and grinned.

"Grilled cheese?" he asked.

I smiled. "Of course!"

He handed me a plate and I couldn't stop smiling.

"What?" he finally asked, sitting down at the table in front of me with his own plate of grilled cheese.

"I was just thinking-"

"About the day I kissed you?" he asked.

I nodded.

_Wow... how did he know?_

"How-"

"Did I know?" he asked.

I nodded, still smiling like an idiot.

"I've been thinking about that day ever since I saw you again tonight. I thought it was you, but I wasn't quite sure..." he explained.

I sighed and looked down at my full plate. "I'm not very hungry anymore..."

He nodded and pushed his plate away. "Me either."

"I'm actually pretty tired..." I admitted.

He nodded. "Me too."

"Where can I sleep?" I asked.

He shrugged. "The best bet is my bed... no one ever comes in my room surprisingly enough."

I nodded. "Alright..."

We put everything away and headed back up to his room.

"You seem a bit better now..." he said.

"Yeah. Sorta," I sighed. "Do you have something I can wear?"

He nodded and threw a tee at me.

I slipped the robe off and put it on and ran to the bathroom and grabbed my underwear and put them on.

"What was that about?" he asked when I walked back inside his room.

"I don't wanna be underwearless..." I complained.

Beck shrugged. "Good point."

I got on his bed and wrapped myself inside his covers.

"You look comfortable..." he chuckled.

I nodded and before I knew it, I was asleep.

I was asleep in Beck Oliver's bed!


End file.
